


Moolouch

by Altissia_Vi_Britannia



Series: Moolouch [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Moolouch, Animal Transformation, Bottom Lelouch, Cow Lelouch Lamperouge, Cow Lelouch Vi Britannia, Cows, Cross-Posted on Furaffinity.net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Emperor Lelouch, F/F, F/M, Furry, Knight of Zero Suzaku, M/M, Male Lactation, Milk, Milking, Moolouch, Mpreg, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Lelouch Lamperouge/Lelouch Vi Britannia, top suzaku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altissia_Vi_Britannia/pseuds/Altissia_Vi_Britannia
Summary: Lelouch ends up turned into a cow. How would he keep his new secret from everyone else? Will he let some know about it and try to mate with them due to his new hormones? Or will he end up turned into beef from revealing it?
Relationships: C.C. & V.V., Cornelia li Britannia/Euphemia li Britannia, Cornelia li Britannia/Gilbert G.P. Guilford, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kururugi Suzaku/Original Character(s), Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia/Original Character(s)
Series: Moolouch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776898
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	1. Morning Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or anything. Code Geass belongs to ©️Gorō Taniguchi. I just own my ideals for this fanfic and of course my ocs! This story was originally posted on Wattpad and cross-posted on DA and Tumblr and Furaffinity!
> 
> Warning: This fanfic will contain Yaoi, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Some Characters Resurrected, AU That I've Made, And Much More! Ye have been foretold thy heed!
> 
> Wattpad - https://www.wattpad.com/729206372-moolouch-morning-milk
> 
> DA - https://www.deviantart.com/yukofudo/art/Moolouch-Morning-Milk-797167382
> 
> FA - https://www.furaffinity.net/view/31490917/

_'He rocks in the treetops all day long  
Hoppin' and a-boppin' and singing his song  
All the little birds on Jaybird Street  
Love to hear the robin go tweet-tweet-tweet'_

_Smack! The song stops from a hand smashing the snooze button to the alarm clock. "Ugh..." a boy voice groaned as his arm slumped to the side of his bed. Ruffled up light black hair, and groggy violet eyes looked at the alarm clock with blurred vision. It roughly read 8:30 in the morning. Groaning again as he got into a sitting position. Throwing his arms up into the air, yawning._

_'Rockin' robin, (tweet-tweet-tweet)_  
Rock-rock-rockin' robin' (tweet-tweedilly-tweet)  
Go rockin' robin 'cause we're really gonna rock tonight (tweet-tweedilly-tweet)' 

_"God, shut up!" he grumbled angrily and threw his alarm clock at the wall on the other side of his room. The alarm clock then shut up and broke into pieces after hitting the wall. Scratching his back as he yawned for a second time. Getting out of bed. Putting on his cow slippers that his little sister bought for him._

_Walking towards the dresser to grab some clothes to change into. He then looked down at his busted alarm clock and shrugged, walking out the door. Walked towards the bathroom to knock, holding the clothes in front of his crotch._

_"C.C....please let me in... I need to-" the boy was cut off by the lime green haired girl with golden orbs opening the door._

_"Waaaaaah!" he cried out, falling flat on his face._

_"Ow..." he groaned, lifting his face off of the floor after kissing it._

_He looked up at her from where he was._

_"You should've said something!" he shouted at her._

_"Well my bad Lelouch. Besides it's Saturday, so why should I respond to you?" C.C teased and then sat right onto his back._

_He grunted in pain after feeling her weight._

_"Get off!" he grumbled._

_"But you make a nice chair..." she whined playfully._

_Lelouch knew that he had to get her pizza or else he would be in for it. "Fine you win. I'll buy you bloody more. But please get off of me. I'm too old to be playing horsey. Plus...I stink and need to...pee..." he whined in defeat._

_C.C smirked as she finally got off of his back and left for his room. Lelouch sighed as he got back up to his feet and closed the door to do his business. Once he was done and was fully dressed in his usual brown short leather jacket, black shirt, and jeans._

_He then walked downstairs to meet up with C.C. and his little sister Nunnally. Opening the fridge and frowned. There wasn't any milk in the fridge. Sighing as he knew that he had to find himself a job. He couldn't live like this anymore._

_"Hey Lulu, you can work at this new dairy farm that is hiring." Nunnally spoke as she lifted the newspaper off of the table._

_Lelouch jolted with excitement as he never been to a job outside of being the leader of the Black Knights. Smirking as he knew that this was an opportunity for him._

_"Mind if I take a look then?" he asked, walking over to them after closing the fridge._

_She handed him the paper from where she sat. Thanking her before taking it from her lightly. Looking at the add to the farm in the paper looked almost promising towards him. There was a photo of a happy farmer with one of his dairy cows. He then walked over to the coffee pot to have himself a cup of coffee. Taking a few sips while reading where to find the place and the number. Right when he saw what jobs were open, he spat out some coffee and started to choke._

_"What's wrong Lulu?" Nunnally asked worriedly._

_"N-Nothing..." he coughed._

_"Are you sure? You're coughing pretty hard there. Did you choke on something?" she added another._

_"Y-Yeah...I-I'm fine. Just drank coffee with the wrong tube is all..." he croaked._

_Clearing his throat as he then put his glass into the sink before charging for the farm. It would never leave his head after reading it. He had the paper with him, to see if it was a real place. Going down the roads trying to find this new dairy farm that was somehow located in a meadow that was a few good miles from Ashford Academy. It was west of the academy that he knew of so far, by tracking it down with a map on his cell._

_'A farm without cows? What a ridiculous joke that could end up as a terrible prank. Plus, how was there a dairy farm near us that I've never heard of up until now? Plus, the name sounds a bit weird and too obvious about my power. Geass Farms? This has to be something that C.C might of came up with herself.' he thought while panting while running._

_After running for a good hour and a half his legs gave out on him right once he stepped foot into the meadow. Panting from trying to catch his breath. His lungs and heart felt ripe to burst from all of that running. His light black straight hair was matted in sweat, his violet eyes almost lifeless. All he wanted to do was pass out like someone with asthma. And that's when everything went black, followed by a thush. His body landed into the soft grass of the meadow._

_"Hey I think I've found another one. Which position should we put him in?" one asked._

_"Maybe a bull?" the other shrugged._

_"Let's check his bust and semen count to see if he's capable of being one of our bulls. If not, then he'll be one of our cows. Seems like he saw our ad for cows then." a third brought up._

_Groaning as he was being flipped over by the third person. He then got carried off somewhere along the farm. Snorting awake as he then realized that he dozed off from all of that running. Blinking heavy eyelids with blurry vision, trying to make out his surroundings. Once the room came into view, all he could see was a white ceiling with the lights on. Something didn't feel right. Tried to move one of his arms to help him get up, but he couldn't. A single soft gasp escaped his lips as he whipped his head around to spot a struggle leather strap around his left wrist. Looking at the other one to find it there too, then checked his legs and knew that he had no way of moving. He struggled on the operation table that he was on, but found out it was no use. He couldn't even activate his Geass either if he tried._

_"Let me go!" he shouted while squirming under the straps to the table._

_"Why would we?" the third person who picked him up off of their meadow cackled._

_"Who are you?! Come show yourself or else!" he snapped._

_A man with purple hair wrapped in a ponytail that hit towards the ground, ruby eyes, and was at least six feet high walked into the light of the room from a dark corner. He looked like a pretty boy and was wearing a school boy uniform. Someone that he didn't recognize from Ashford._

_"Seems like you don't remember me, Lelouch. Seems like you've found our ad in the paper." he smirked as he took out a roll of measuring tape from his pocket._

_"What're you going to do to me? I demand to know!" he shouted._

_Smack! Lelouch started to tear up from the hard friction of the bitch slap._

_"Don't you dare try to activate your Geass on me! Yeah I know about you, your Geass, your alter ego known as Zero. I know everything there is about you. Since you're so demanding and bitchy I might not turn you into one of our prized bulls." he spat._

_"W-What?! You're going to do what with me?!" he screeched in fear and wide eyed._

_"You heard me." he smirked._

_The pretty purple haired boy then took out an army Swiss knife from his breast pocket._

_"Now stay still Lelouch, it'll all be over before you even know it." he cackled._

_Lelouch started to sweat in nervousness as he then saw his knife start to rip his uniform top to shreds. He didn't budge, since he was scared of dying before reaching his goal with the Britannian Forces that he was bred into. Once his school top was completely ripped and sliced off of him, he shivered from being a bit cold._

_"Why won't you give me a name? Maybe we could work things out." he said._

_"The name is Gaara Ootori and we can never work things out. You are the one that gave me, my Geass. After receiving it, I gotten used to it. But now you will call me master, since it is your fault for giving me such a useful tool." Gaara smirked as he tied Lelouch's wrists to a hook._

_He then pressed a button on his remote to lift him up off the operation table and onto his feet. Lelouch tried to kick him, but was too weak to even move his legs._

_"What did you do to me before transferring me here?" Lelouch asked._

_"Easy. Sachi used her Geass to weaken your body. She can also hold you in place by eye contact alone. Now stay still." Gaara snapped as he unrolled the measuring tape and then wrapped it around Lelouch's pecs._

_Lelouch went agape when he saw him wrap it around his bare chest. His cheeks flushed when he got finished._

_"Seems like you're the perfect size to be a part of our dairy cattle." Gaara smirked once more._

_"Are you nuts?! Why would I want to be a cow for?! Are you telling me that's the power of your mysterious Geass?!" he shouted._

_"Yes indeed. I can turn anyone into anything I please and you're not going to become a full on cow. You'll still have your human looks of course. But you would have to come back to our farm once your transformation has been completed to start your new job, Moolouch." he whispered in his ear._

_Lelouch blushed at the thought of his new job as one of their cows for milk would be like, while staring at those ruby orbs. Gaara released his chin and placed his hand over his right eye. Once he removed it, his Geass was now activated. His ruby eye was now a sky blue with the Geass sign upside-down._

_"I Gaara Ootori hereby turn Lelouch Vi Britannia into a dairy cow of my vision. He'll produce milk for me and my workers and will have the ability to become pregnant." he spoke._

_Lelouch's eyes were now outlined in sky blue and his eyelids gone heavy again. Then blackout again. Once he came, he felt his surroundings. He was back at home and in his bed. 'Was that all nothing but a dream?' he thought. Ring, ding, ting._

_"What the?" he looked down to find a cowbell strapped around his neck._

_'Ok maybe not a dream after all. When was this thing on me?' he thought._

_Getting up as the bell rang more. Walking up to his full body looking glass to try to find anything different about himself, aside from the cowbell choker around his neck. Shrugging off the feeling of what happened earlier that morning. He walked downstairs to be greeted by Suzaku. Nunnally and C.C. were doing some origami._

_"Good afternoon Lelouch." Nunnally greeted after hearing his bell._

_"Afternoon Nunna, do you know where the scissors are?" he asked._

_He tried to take off the cowbell that he was wearing, but it just rang._

_"In the kitchen Lulu. Why do you ask? Are you wearing a cowbell?" she wondered._

_"I went over to check which jobs was open at Geass Farms and yet they put this thing on me before leaving. I guess it means that I'm hired and might be part of my new uniform." he grunted as he tried cutting it off, but failed._

_"Oh? You now have a job Lelouch? That's shocking. Which job?" Suzaku asked, walking into the kitchen._

_He grabbed him by the collar, flushed. He looked at the doorway where he knew that Nunnally was still in hearing range. Suzaku took this as his new signal, since he wasn't wearing his school top or belt anymore._

_They walked onto the roof of Ashford Academy, his cowbell rang as they went. Lelouch sighed as he knew that he had to come clean with him. Their eyes met while leaning onto the railing._

_"Well this morning Nunna found an ad in the paper for a new dairy farm. The name is Geass Farms and yet what got to me was a few of the open jobs on the list." he started._

_"Geass Farms? Don't tell me that they're Geass users like yourself." Suzaku sighed._

_"Yep. They are turning people into their livestock. I'm now one of them. Turns out a few of our old buddies that we barely remember has done it. His Geass is called Animal Spirit. One I didn't know existed, until now. Ngh!" he grunted._

_"Are you alright Lelouch?" Suzaku rushed to his side._

_"Y-Yeah just a small pain in my chest. It feels hot too. But back to the point..." he squeaked with a blush._

_"That's not normal Lelouch, you should totally see a doc-" he was cut off by spotting his ears stretching._

_"Shit! It's already starting. Plus, I don't think a doctor would understand what I'm going through." he growled as he knew that his ears were now black cow ears._

_"So what are we going to do? Is this going to be your job forever? Fucking every female human cow that they have, impregnating them?" Suzaku asked._

_Lelouch sighed as he shook his head as he knew that he thought that he was turning into one of their bulls. 'My pecs are growing to become big enough to carry more than a gallon of milk. Not sure how long it'll take for that to happen. Should I just tell him that he turned me into one of his dairy cattle or show him?' he thought._

_"You'll find out later. Mind joining me to find a way to reverse this? They're looking for more bulls aside from dairy cattle. I have a feeling that they're starting off with livestock first with very few farmhands on board." he offered, feeling scared._

_"Outside of our other jobs and school. I guess I could. Does he know that we're dating?" he asked._

_"No. Not that I know of, besides I'm not sure. We'll find out once my transformation is over. He's just giving me the ears, horns, tail with a few more bovine traits. He said that it'll be useless if I was a full on bovine for him." he continued._

_"Wait...how are we going to come back to school looking like this all the time and having bells around our necks?" Suzaku squeaked._

_"I have no clue. Unless he's wanting me to erase everyone's memory while he hired that one Geass user to replace their memories. To make it as if everyone would know about our new selves and would be shocked or anything, as if it were normal." he explained his theory._

_"That could be the case Lulu, but it could be the other way around instead. We will never know until you take me back to this Geass Farms. So when would they want you to come back?" Suzaku looked at him._

_Heaving a heavy sigh as he shrugged. He then raspberried while running a hand through his hair._

_"Maybe after my transformation is done? Since he looked so serious about it somehow. You do know that you can go over there to find out for yourself. They're still hiring, since they're new. Every small business tends to do so once they start out. They can't open the farm yet, until they have enough workers." he added._

_The brunette with emerald green eyes nodded in response, keeping that thought in mind. He then walked over to his boyfriend and flicked his new bell. Smirking as Lelouch looked so annoyed by the sound of it, but had a soft blush on his cheeks._

_"You do know that you look cute like this, yet it might become my newest fetish. So what do you say my little Moolouch? Wanna bred?" Suzaku teased._

_Light black hair whipping his way with shocked and still halfway annoyed violet orbs. Slap! The brunette took this as rejection. He went aback from the bitch slap. Placing a hand to his cheek to rub the sore spot._

_"I'll take that as a no... ow..." Suzaku whined._

_"Serves you right! Besides, why the hell would I want to have sex with you after what's happening to me?! Some boyfriend you are!" he yelled, flushed._

_"Well sorry...I just thought that you were ready already, but that proved me wrong. What would happen if we can't find a way to reverse it? What if you're stuck like this forever?" Suzaku asked hoarsely._

_"I-I don't know...I need to think about it ok?" Lelouch teared up._

_The White Knight went to his side once more and wrapped his arms around his Black Prince. Petting his head and rocking slowly, trying to sooth him. Soon he stopped crying and held the White Knight's head, that was perched on his shoulder._

_"I guess you're right at some point. Thanks for trying to cheer me up Suza, but not now ok? Besides we might as well eat something. I'm starving..."he gave in._

_"That's my Black Prince. Let's go order C.C. her pizza. What would you like to have?" he wondered, holding up his cell._

_The Britannian Prince was looking down at the fresh green grass on the ground, drooling. But then shook his head as if it then disgusted him. Looking back at his White Knight, he cleared his throat._

_"You ok? I could've sworn that you were drooling over grass like a bovine. If you want some, you can go for it. I'm not stopping you, due to your new transformation going on. I won't judge you in any way, I'll keep my lips sealed in case everybody notices the new you. Besides I could go fetch you some oats and veggies, if you'd like." Suzaku offered._

_Lelouch's eyes sparkled in delight when he heard veggies and oats. He knew that's healthy for anyone to eat and yet was mostly meant for horses. He nodded in agreement, feeling a bit shy to answer back with voice. Suzaku chuckled as he was liking this new Lelouch._

_"I'll be right back then. C.C.'s pizza would be here within ten minutes. I'll let you know whenever I'm at the grocery store. I'd like to know what your new craving are, aside from grass." he waved from the window on the roof._

_"Sounds good Suza. I'll be waiting up here for you, when you get back." Lelouch answered giddily._

_Once Suzaku had left for the grocery store, he blinked and shook his head, snapping back into reality. 'Oh my gods, I am turning into a cow. I feel like I'm growing another stomach. Cows have like four of them and I only have one. Oh shit, don't tell me that I'll be stuck having four stomachs like them, with this transformation of mine!' he ruffled his hair in worry of getting fat like a cow._

_Then his sister's heed was racing through his head from the first time of meeting C.C and keeping her a secret from her and Suzaku, until he wanted to come clean with him, after telling him his feelings for him. They've been only dating for about half a year now._

_"Careful with all of that pizza Lelouch, you don't want to end up with a blubbery belly, do you?" she spoke._

_"Then don't rub or touch it ok?" he replied._

_"Oh, scary." she chuckled._

_That flashback ran through his head over a million times like a broken record. Sweat started to pour from his skin pores. It wasn't from the heat at all. It was too nice to be a hot summer day. 'I don't want to get fat! I can't be fat! A fat Zero would be...most likely disturbing and not handsome at all! What am I going to do, if that really ends up the case for me?!' he thought, freaking out._

_"This is all C.C.'s fault...and that damned Gaara's fault! Damn them! W-Waaaaaaaaaaah!" he screeched._

_Sighing in relief as he knew that was his cell phone buzzing. He knew that it was Suzaku. He clicked the answer button._

_"Yeah Suza?" he started._

_"Hey Moolouch, I'm in the vegetable aisle. Which veggies would you like me to buy?" he hummed._

_"Please don't call me that. It's not my thing of a nickname or title. Besides you're in public! So why call me by that ridiculous name that Gaara gave me before transforming me?!" he shouted._

_"But it's soooooo cute..." Suzaku pouted._

_"Hold on, C.C.'s pizza came in. I need to pay for it, before she has a fit." Lelouch sighed._

_Walking back downstairs to be greeted by the pizzaman._

_"Here you are sir. Whoa, nice costume. Are you heading to or having a early costume party? Possibly doing a pla-" he was cut off._

_"Go back to doing your job. You don't remember seeing me like this and would never spread word of me." Lelouch ordered, his Geass active._

_"Yes, Your Highness." he droned. Soon enough he went back to doing his job._

_"The hell was all of that about?! I heard every word of it! He thought you looked cute the way you are now, but you just erased his memory with your geass! Why Lelouch? Spit it out already!" Suzaku screamed in his ear._

_Lelouch flinched from how it hurt his ear. His hearing was more sensitive than normal, now that he had cow ears. He growled as he handed C.C. her pizza._

_"Nice new looks Moolouch. I say that those new ears are just your style." she teased as she then pats his shoulder._

_"Why is everyone liking the new me?! Shut it Yukana!" he yelled._

_He then stomped up to his room to give Suzaku his order of veggies, then hung up angrily. Flopping onto his bed, screamed into his pillow. Then started to sob as he wished to be himself again._


	2. Breeding Begins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lelouch's job as a dairy cow has finally begun. C.C. and Suzaku got the idea of knocking him up. Suzaku wants to take their love life further. He wants to see his Black Cow Prince to smile again. He couldn't stand to see him frown. So he forced his bovine transformation to go faster while Lelouch had no choice, but to give in, due to his new hormones. Will Lelouch allow his lover to knock him up? Or will he change his mind about being a male mother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or anything. Code Geass belongs to ©️Gorō Taniguchi. I just own my ideals for this fanfic and of course my ocs! This story was originally posted on Wattpad and cross-posted on DA and Tumblr and Furaffinity!
> 
> Warning: This fanfic will contain Yaoi, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Some Characters Resurrected, AU That I've Made, And Much More! Ye have been foretold thy heed!
> 
> Wattpad - https://www.wattpad.com/731903631-moolouch-breeding-begins  
> DA - https://www.deviantart.com/yukofudo/art/Moolouch-Breeding-Begins-803045698  
> FA - https://www.furaffinity.net/view/32034034/

_Soon Suzaku came back to their room. He knocked on the door. Sayoko answered the door. "Lord Lelouch is in his room. He wants to see you." she said._

_Suzaku raised a brow as he knew that much, but in his boyfriend's room?_

_"It's open..." Lelouch's hoarse voice came from inside of his room._

_"So what's wrong?" Suzaku asked, sitting down._

_"I've ran out of ideas on how to turn back...I guess I'm stuck like this forever." he snorted._

_"I see...and I'm guessing you're feeling lonesome?" Suzaku added._

_"You can say that...but would we be able to get back to school?" Lelouch got up and looked at him._

_Sorrowful, confused, and halfway dead violet orbs met luscious, understanding, and lovely green. Placing the bags of freshly bought veggies down as he then rushed to calm down his lover's heart. Wrapping the prince in his arms, rubbing his new cow ears, and humming to him._

_"You'll be fine Lulu, I'm sure of it. Everything will be ok. I'll be by your side no matter what, you hear me?" he chuckled._

_Lelouch was licking his neck with his thick pink tongue. It was longer than normal and yet more slimy to the touch. The flushed White Knight shivered under the touch of his boyfriend's new cow-like tongue. "Seems like somebody's horny, if you know what I mean." he chuckled at his own pun._

_"W-What?! N-No it-" he blinked and put his tongue back into his mouth. Snapping back into reality and was redder than the red spot on Jupiter. He got laughed at for a mere minute or two, maybe three._

_"It's fine Lulu. You're changing into something someone forced on you with their Geass. I don't mind these new changes, be-" he was cutoff._

_The black haired boy had his hands on his head. Rocking back and forth with his bell ringing. A painful yip escaped his pale lips. He then started to cry again, but from the pain of his next change throughout his transformation. Shoving his lover out of the way to squeeze the shit out of his pillow. The light haired boy noticed what was going on. Stepping away from his lover's bedside, thinking it was his fault for the pun. He thinks the pun is making his transformation go faster than ever._

_Soon two small black and newly polished horns sat on top of his head. His sobbing slowing down as the pain stopped. Emerald green eyes softened at the new sight of his boyfriend's horns. His cheeks flushed from Lelouch's new adorableness._

_"Sooooooo cute~!" he whispered inside of his hands._

_"Shut up Suza! I'm not cute!" Lelouch argued, flicking an ear._

_He grunted in pain again as he felt his pectorals swell even more. But Suzaku disagreed and grabbed a measuring tape. Wrapping it around him, made the both of them blush more._

_"Somebody's growing a bigger bust, than ever~!" Suzaku singsonged._

_"Just shut up, idiot..." the Black Prince crossed his arms, still flushed._

_"Makes me wonder..." Suzaku hummed._

_The brunette lowered himself and grabbed him by the pants. A shocked snorkel left the transforming teen a bit numb. Looking down at him; grabbing the brunette's tanned hands._

_"The fuck are you doing?!" he protested._

_"Just checking if you've gotten any bigger down here too is all~!" the brunette cooed._

_"Are you insane?! Maybe I didn't change down there after all, besides I'm being transformed into something of Gaara's vision, so please stop!" he plead._

_"Then you're no fun...How come?" tanned cheeked puffed up, lower lip out more and puppy eyed._

_"I'm not ready to lose my virginity Suza...I want just a bit more time is all..." he grunted._

_Their eyes widen at the sight of his junk growing a bit. Ignoring his hunger as he was loving the scent of his partner. Gulping as he then had no choice, but to agree to have his first time with him, while transforming. Wasn't what he had in mind, but his new bovine hormones are driving him insane._

_Not taking it any longer as he then grabbed Suzaku by the shirt, dragged him onto his bed. Suzaku purred as he knew what has finally won over his boyfriend. Lelouch then shoved his head forward, forcing a rough kiss onto Suzaku's. His face was red that his ears almost matched. He then grunted again and placed a hand over his already swollen chest, knowing that they've gotten bigger and hotter than ever._

_"Everything ok Lulu?" his partner asked._

_"No... the pain is unbearable now...my chest is so hot and swollen it's not even funny." he shed a tear._

_The brunette took this as a hint to grab his transforming partner's bare pectorals. Softly moaning and biting his hand as he liked the feeling of his bust being squeezed lightly. His swollen and hot bothered pectorals were extra sensitive than normal. Just then, he felt Suzaku's hands squeeze him harder than ever. Spurt! Squirt!_

_"Ah~!" he moaned, but sounded more like a moo._

_"Huh?!" the brunette blinked in shock as he watched white liquid leave Lelouch's swollen nubs._

_Suzaku let go of Lelouch's swollen bust to look at his hands. He sniffed a hand, before placing his fingers into his mouth. His eyes widen as he now knew what Lelouch's new "job" was at Geass Farms. 'M-Milk?! Lulu has been turned into a dairy cow?!' he thought in shock. His hands shaking and hovering over his boyfriend's pectorals again. He then made his hands into fists, unsure of what to do next. 'Even if this is the new him...his breast milk is so scrumptious~!' he thought, clenching his teeth._

_"It's ok Suzaku...now that you know what my new job might be...M-Milk me for all that I'm worth~!" he hummed._

_"E-Eh...?! ...What?! A-Are you sure Lulu?" Suzaku stuttered with his face flushed._

_"P-Please, I don't care what happens to me...I'm so full..." he whined with tears slipping down his cheeks._

_The White Knight gulped as he knew that he was in pain and couldn't bear to see his lover cry. Eyes now full of curiosity and excitement as he then roughly grabbed his arms and shoves him down onto the bed. A soft low left Lelouch's pale lips, loving Suzaku's roughness with him._

_"M-Moooooooooooo~!" he mooed as he then felt Suzaku's lips wrap around his left nub._

_"Suuuuuuuuuuck~!" Suzaku sucked as hard as he could on his nipple._

_His face was now a darker shade of red, right once Lelouch's breast milk slipped out and landed onto his tongue. Wrapping his fingers around Lelouch's other now sleek nub, pinching it lightly. Causing the Black Prince to shudder under his grip, while moaning or mooing from him suckling from him. Clenched his teeth a few times trying to make the nub in his mouth's grip become hard, while suckling._

_Screaming in both pain and pleasure. The lump inside his pants grew larger and there was a small lump forming on his back. Suzaku then milked a few good streams of breast milk from his other nipple, making him moan more._

_"That's right, moo for me my love~! Beg for mercy Moolouch~!" Suzaku purred, loving every moment._

_"W-What's gotten...into you...all of a...sudden...?" he pants, flicking a ear._

_"Mph?!" the prince was caught by a surprise attack kiss._

_Closing his eyes as he slowly gave in to his command, even though he doesn't have Geass. Kissing each other with deep passion, hot, and sticky breath. Drool even started to leave the sides of their lips and tongues as they kissed. After what felt like a good five minutes of kissing, Lelouch accidentally bit Suzaku's tongue._

_"The hell was that for?! Ow..." Suzaku protested and halfway whined._

_"S-Sorry...m-my pants are t-too tight and...my back hurts..." Lelouch apologized honestly._

_"Oh, well let me fix that. I'm guessing your transformation is complete then. Now what?" he asked._

_Suzaku got off of the bed and his boyfriend, walking over to his dresser. Grabbing the scissors and cuts off his pants. Lelouch pissed himself when he felt the cold blade near his junk._

_"W-Watch where your cutting, idiot!" Lelouch screeched, tears slipping down his pale cheeks._

_"Sorry Lulu, but it's your dick size that worries me most. It grew while we were having 'almost fun'." he apologized._

_"What?! Please no, don't tell me..." he squeaked in a scared tone._

_"Yep." Suzaku agreed._

_"Damn! How do I make it go back to it's normal size?! I don't need it slapping me against the thighs while walking..." the Black Prince whined._

_"Not sure. Maybe it's due to you being horny. Also nice tail. I think it needs to be washed alongside your sheets." the White Knight pointed out, yanking on the rest of his lover's already pissed on pants._

_Once Lelouch was fully naked, he covered up his huge bull sized dick, blushing. Suzaku chuckled as he threw away his pants and underwear. Whipping his new tail around as he then gave him puppy dog eyes. His expression changed once he saw C.C.'s hand give Suzaku long clear gloves to wear._

_"Thanks C.C. I'll do it now. Now that I have a chance to have a child with him." he whispered with a hint of excitement._

_"Just hurry up and do it before Nunnally finds out what you two are up to. She's having Sayoko read her a story for now. She also has tea going." she whispered through the other end of the door._

_"Will do, sorry for having you two distract her from the whole thing so far." he apologized._

_"It's fine. Now hurry up and make a baby! Besides I bet Geass Farms would want that so far for now. Once you two are done, take me with you. I want to see this farm with my own eyes." she bluntly spoke, a hint of curiosity._

_"Fine, but no funny business. Got it?" he agreed._

_"Got it. Welp, I'm out of here. I'll distract her as much as I can for ya." she said softly, before parting ways._

_Lelouch's face was so red that even his new bull sized dick started to lift it's heavy self off of the bed. His ears droopy, eyes wide after hearing their conversation. Was Suzaku already working at Geass Farms behind his back? He looked more scared than curious._

_A smirk rode on the Knight's lips when he turned around, putting on a glove. After he put the other glove on, he then smiled evilly. Walking slowly over to him, his bell ringing as he backed up on his pissy bed. His breathing gotten a bit heavier and faster in fear._

_"Stay still my sweet prince. I want to feel for something~!" he singsonged the last part._

_"N-No! W-Why would I?! Y-You might be the enemy here all a long!" he stutterly shouted in protest and a bit disgusted._

_"Trust me, I'm not. Now turn around for me to stuff my hand up your ass~!" he purred as he then launched himself forward._

_"E-Eeeeeeeeeeeeek!" Lelouch screeched._

_Covering himself as best he could to shield himself from Suzaku was quickly token down. Suzaku landed right on him. He then grabbed Lelouch by his sides and slid him down, back to his piss spot. Hissing as he hated the smell and of course being covered in it._

_"L-Let me go you idiot!" he weakly shouted._

_"Never, not until we have fun~!" Suzaku licked his lips in greed._

_Flipping his now dairy cow partner around with such force. He finally got out of his grip for a bit, by crawling away from him, his dick dragging on the sheets. Yelping as a cold chill ran through his whole body once Suzaku grabbed his tail._

_"N-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. M-Moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" the Black Cow Prince mooed in horror._

_Squish! Shift! Suzaku had shoved his hand into his ass, glove and all. Instead of feeling pleasure, he felt pain. Not liking his boyfriend's almost whole arm up his ass and squirming on the inside of his intestines, like a worm._

_"S-Suza...ku...! The h-hell are you-! Doh!" he started to make weird sounds of pain._

_"Ah hah! Found it~!" Suzaku purred as he rubbed the small lump inside of Lelouch._

_Lelouch was flushed once more as he felt it too. He grew a womb inside of his intestine. Which would mean, having the ability to be with child. Gulping as he knew what this meant with his new job. Baby making, a bun in the oven. He was so totally not prepared for any of it._

_Sighing in relief as he felt his Evil White Knight In Shining Armor, slowly slide his arm and hand out of his ass. But then squeaked like a cow had hiccups, right when he felt him shove his dick in._   
_Stayed still for a few good minutes for him to get used to his ass being stuffed again, but with dick. Suzaku licked Lelouch's back while striping himself of his clothes. Lelouch's bell rang and his moans of pleasure came back into their hearing range._

_It was a bit creepy, but he liked this new side to his lover. Once Suzaku was no about half-naked, he grabbed his pectorals. He then started to rub them, pinching and rubbing his swollen nubs, moving his hips slowly. Lelouch's bell rang with each small hump from his boyfriend._

_"A-Aah~!" he moaned in pleasure, felling his lover's balls slap against his ass._

_"I wonder..." Suzaku cooed. Grabbing his partner's bull sized dick's shift._

_It was heavy in his hand, but that didn't stop him from stroking. He had an abnormal strength for a human, that lifting that thing wasn't half bad. The Black Cow Prince was moaning and shivering in pleasure, that he couldn't hold it in any longer._

_A huge load of white thick semen left his huge dick. The White Knight smirked as he figured out a way to have his dick back to it's normal size. Sure he was big, but this huge was out of this world, as if saying his dick was his one teated udder, almost. But that wasn't the case._

_"Say Lulu...M-Mind if we have children?" Suzaku asked, wishing for an answer that would melt his heart._

_Moaning as he looked over his shoulder, knowing that his love wants to go to the next stage of their relationship. But was he even ready for motherhood? Cumming again, as he pants. Looking down as he saw his dick was back to it's normal size, finally._

_"S-Sure..." he pants._

_"Your the best boyfriend I could ever have." Suzaku seductively whispered, kissing him._

_He slid out, letting his dairy cow of a boyfriend to flip himself around, so he could kiss him better. He then latched onto his right nipple instead. Sucking hard and true, drinking his fresh, warm, creamy, and rich breast milk._

_"S-Suza...ku...!" Lelouch screamed as he cummed again, all over them both this time._

_"Oh yeah M-Moolouch...!" Suzaku screamed as he finally came hard in him._

_Lelouch was now mated to his bed as he felt Suzaku's load hit his freshly newly grown womb, straight on. Mooing in pleasure as he was soon being milked from the front again. Suzaku kept at their fun time while draining him. Once he was near of milking him dry, he stopped. Sliding out again, panting, belching, flopped onto him. Both of them breathless._

_"T-That was...fun...t-thank you Suza..." Lelouch pants, giving him one last passionate kiss._

_"Y-Your welcome...your milk was scrumptious..." Suzaku replied in pants, kissed him back in return._

_After a good hour of rest from having their first session of sex, they were now clean and fully dressed. Suzaku had to help Lelouch put on his clothes, due to the bell. But it slipped off when he touched it. But he knew that he had to put it back on him, so they don't get suspicious about it._

_"M-Mind milking me again this morning? I believe cows refill once they sleep...I didn't get the chance to look anything up about it, but it's just a hunch. A-Also..." he frowned when he saw that the vegetables that Suzaku had bought was nothing but cummed, pissed on, and smooshed._

_"I'll buy you more babe. I have plenty of money. I get paid well these days. So don't sweat it, ok?" the Knight reassured with a sweet and innocent smile._

_"T-Thanks...I'm starving..." he admitted, his stomach growling louder than before._

_Suzaku chuckled as he forgot about his hunger while having sex. He then rubbed Lelouch's pectorals, knowing that there was possibly a gallon of milk left inside of him. He learned how to milk cows and how much to leave for their calves and how much it'll take for them to produce before morning, when he was smaller before he ever met them._

_"If I get hired, I hope I'll be hired as your personal milkhand. Or bull, so we can make as many babies as possible." he smirked._

_"Y-Your enjoying this too much, you know this right? No need to get your hopes up. Your pushing all of the wrong buttons as of now. Sure it was pleasurable while it lasted, but you know damn well that I want to be human again." Lelouch frowned weakly, due to still loving his overly sensitive nipples._

_"I know that, but I like the new you. It doesn't matter if your now a dairy cow or not. Hell I wouldn't mind fucking a horse version of you. I'll still love you no matter the cost. Besides your still you, no matter who tries changing you. Even if they have Geass to literally do that." Suzaku smiled, pecked his cheek._

_Flushed from head to chest, as he opened the bedroom door. They walked out and told Sayoko what happened in there. She didn't mind cleaning up their mess for them, but she was happy that they finally took their relationship a step forward._

_"What took you two so long? I was afraid that you've forgot about me." Nunnally pouted._

_"Sorry about that. Suzaku was helping me find an outfit to put on, since I didn't know what to wear. Also..." he bent over, grabbing her left hand._

_"Nunnally...will you give me and Suzaku the honor of...being your escorts to your first dance? The upcoming Cupid Shack at your school is coming soon and we heard that you have a crush on someone there. So we've figured that you deserve to go shopping with us...to pick out your dress and to drive you there." he proposed._

_"Yes! I'll let you do so. Thank you for understanding brother. Also...how'd you know that I was in love?" she wondered._

_Suzaku and C.C. chuckled lightly as Lelouch went pale from eavesdropping on her at school one day from waiting on her, to take her home. She waved her hand with a giggle and told him it was ok for him to protect her from all harm. She didn't mind his intrusion from being curious on who she liked at school, while picking her up after school._


End file.
